Little Bella
by BeautifulPink101
Summary: Bella swan is in a horrible accident as a child. Her parents are killed and she is left with serious injuries. When a certian Dr. Cullen comes along, will Bella's life turn right again? When she grows up with the cullens, is she in danger from amy other vampires? And will bella fall for a certain copper haired vampire?
1. Accidents

**Chapter one, accidents.**

 ** _Bella's point of view._**

I didn't know what was happening. Daddy was driving us to the movies so we could have a nice day. Daddy was telling mommy about something that had happened at work, mommy was applying lipstick, and I was playing with my favourite teddy, Miss. Flopsy.

Miss. Flopsy was an old pink bunny that I had since the day I was born. Daddy bought it for me to have in my crib, and she has been my friend ever since.

Suddenly, a bright light came through the front windows, accompanied by a loud screeching. I jolted forward in my booster seat, and hit my head on daddy's chair. The last thing I remembered was the sound of glass smashing, before my vision faded to black and it went quiet.

 ** _Carlisle's point of view._**

I sighed as I flipped through the papers on my desk, only needing to look at them for an one hundredth of a second to read it.

It was a Friday night, meaning a long and busy shift for me at the hospital for the next six hours.

The black phone on my desk started to ring, so I waited a couple of seconds before answering it, having remembered to go human speed.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, leaning back in my chair.

"Dr. Cullen? There's an emergency that we would need you to attend to." My assistant, Amber, notified me through the phone.

Amber had been my assistant for years now, working with me since the day I started working here. She was a lovely lady, in her mid-thirties. She had light brown hair that went to her waist straight, though it was up in a pony-tail most of the time. She had lift green eyes, and her skin was pale, thought not as pale as mine.

She has a boyfriend and a little girl of two years old, so she only worked here three days a week.

I had met her little girl a couple of times and she was just like her, light brown hair and green eyes. She was polite as well, just like her mother.

"What seems to be the problem, Amber?" I asked, noticing how panicked she sounded, meaning it was an emergency.

"There was a car accident involving two vehicles on the road to the theatre. It was Cheif swan and his family," Amber said, sighing. "Him and his wife passed away, but their little girl needs medical treatment, and fast."

I sighed, upon hearing the news. Isabella Swan. I had met her a few times before. She was quite clumsy, always needing some sort of medical treatment. Sounded like she needed a lot today.

Isabella, or Bella as she liked to be called, was a young girl of only four. She had lovely dark brown hair that went to her elbows, and it had light curls throughout. Her eyes were a unique chocolate brown, and always seemed to have a twinkle in them. Her face was heart shaped, and her skin was very pale, almost the colour of my e and my families. She was very small for her age, so she looked about two.

"Okay I'll be right there." I agreed, before hanging up the phone. Bella was such a lovely girl, and her family was so nice, why did it have to be her?

Hello, it's me. This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope it was alright. I know this concept had been done so many times before, but I just love it! Please leave a review and tell em if I was alright. Leave your name in the review, and I'll try to add you in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, if you did.

-Bambie.


	2. Doctors and Nurses

**Chapter two, doctors and nurses.**

 ** _Carlisle's point of view._**

I walked down the corridor of the hospital at little more than a human pace, needing to get there fast. Bella was only little, so she would need to be seen to fast.

It must've been bad. I could smell the fragrant blood from the other side of the hospital.

I rushed down to the entrance to see the girl, hoping there was time to save her. A stretcher came through the emergency doors just after I arrived. A little girl lay there, lifeless and covered in dirt and dried blood. Her brown hair was matted with blood that must've come from her head. Her clothes were torn and stained grey and red, from the dirt and the obvious. In her hand she clutched a slightly burned pink rabbit toy. She held it tightly, like it was a lifeline.

This little girl was Isabella Swan. I rushed over to the stretcher and looked her over, though I could see her just as clearly from my original position. This was going to be a tricky one.

 ** _Bella's point of view._**

I felt a pain in my head as I started to come back to the present. My head pounded along with my heartbeat in some sort of painful duet and it made me whimper slightly in my sleepiness. I heard lots of beeping around me, and it made me think of the microwave at home, the noise it made when it was finished.

I wondered what mommy would be making for dinner tonight, thinking of all the yummy food that she makes. I wondered if daddy would watch another baseball game again tonight, like he always does.

Soon, the beeping was accompanied by voices. They were very faint, but I could hear them still. They spoke worriedly, like something was wrong. I didn't k ow what was wrong, though.

"She's in a critical condition, Edward. It was a horrible car accident. I saw the wreckage for myself." The man sounded worried, I wondered who the poorly girl was.

"I know, Carlisle. Esme is coming here as soon as possible, she wants to help." The other man sighed, as if he was worried too. The person they were talking about must be really sick.

My eyes fluttered as I came back to consciousness. A harsh light above me made me squint them shut until I could see again. Once my eyes had adjusted, I looked around the room I was in. Once I saw the colour of the walls, and the roughness of the sheets, I knew where I was. Hospital.

I had been here many times before, so I didn't think anything was bad at first. I looked down at myself and saw that I was in one of those green dresses people wear here. It was really big on me, the sleeves being double what they were supposed to be.

"Isabella?" I heard a voice beside me call my name. I looked over to my right and saw somebody sitting in the chair next to my bed. The man looked quite young, younger than my daddy. He had really light blonde hair, almost white. His eyes were a funny gold colour, that stood out from the paleness of his skin. I giggled looking at his eyes, not used to golden eyes.

"Isabella?" The man asked again, looking at me. I immediately shook my head, not liking to be called by my full name.

"Bella." I corrected, in a small voice. I was only called by my full name when I was in trouble, like the time I broke mommy' favourite vase, or touched daddy's gun.

"Right, Bella. How are you feeling, sweetheart?" He asked, looking at me kindly.

"Good." I said, not mentioning e pain in my head. He looked down at a folder in his hand, then looked back at me with pained eyes.

"Bella, do you know why you're here?" He asked. I furrowed my brows, thinking intently. Then I remembered.

I remembered the bright light in the front of the car, the loud screech that filled my ears, the shattering glass. Something happened to the car.

"The car." I whispered, my face looking like dread. The man nodded, placing his big hand over mine. His hand was cold, but I didn't really mind.

"Yes, the car crashed." He said. I then realised something. My parents.

My parents were always with me at the hospital. Mommy sat on my bed, braiding my hair, while daddy told me funny stories.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" I asked quietly, looking up at the man with tear filled eyes. He sighed again, like it was too sad to say.

"Carlisle, I'll say." Another man spoke up from behind the man, I'm guessing was Carlisle. I looked up and for the first time noticed that there was somebody else in the room.

This person looked younger than the doctor. He was really tall, and had copper hair. His eyes and skin were the same as Carlisle's, so they must be family.

He stepped forward and sat on the edge of the bed. I crawled over next to him, looking up intently.

"Do you know where my mommy and daddy is?" I asked, hoping he did.

"Bella," the man started. "In that accident, your parents...they passed away." He said solemnly, looking at me with sad eyes.

My eyes started to fill with tears as I looked at my lap. They couldn't have gone away yet, I was only little. I remembered when my grandpa passed away, and mommy said that we couldn't ever see him again. Did that mean I couldn't see my parents?

A little choked sob escaped my lips as I covered my eyes with my hands. I felt strong cold arms wrap around me and being me to them. I looked up to see that the copper man had put me on his lap. I rested my head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Why did they leave, in only small." I whispered, my voice shaking from the tears.

"Bella, they had too. It's okay, they're happy now." He shushed me, rocking us to calm me down. I nodded my head, though the tears kept falling.

A knock at the door made me look towards the entrance. I saw a woman standing there.

"Esme!"

 **Well, that was chapter two. Thank you to**

 **SuBeskreus for commenting, your support means a lot. I will be doing Edwards point of view in the next chapter, so don't worry it will be coming. Like I said last time, of you put your name in the comments I will add you into the next chapter somehow. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.**

 **-Bambie.**


	3. Family

**Chapter three, Family.**

 ** _Edward's point of view._**

Carlisle was over to Esme in a couple of miliseconds, giving her a gentle kiss. The little girl in my stone cold arms looked at them in awe and confusion, not really knowing who we were yet.

As she looked at them, she was obviously thinking. Her brows furrowed and she stared in concentration, but there was nothing. She was blank. I couldn't read her mind. I can read minds of any age. Newborn humans are easy to read, so why not her?

Her blood called to me, too. It was weaker since she was only small, but it was definitely more alluring than any other human I have met.

"Hi." A small voice mumbled from my chest. I looked down and Bella waved at Esme shyly, looking at her.

"Hello darling." Esme cooed, coming over to us. Esme looked at me and smiled, looking at her.

'Ahh, she's so adorable. It's just so sad she has no home.' Esme' thoughts rung out at me. I nodded in agreement, looking at my adoptive mother. Bella looked up at her, before blushing and burying her face in my chest. I felt the warmth from her little human body, and the burning in my throat was more prominent than ever, but I couldn't bring myself to harm her. This little human, who has just accepted me into her messed up life, who smelled so great, I couldn't kill her.

"The others are on their way, they're coming back from hunting now." Esme spoke softly, so Bella didn't hear. I looked over at my parents, speaking about the child so quietly I could barely hear. But I could read.

'The girl has no home, and she's in no condition to go into an orphanage yet.' Carlisle thought, his medical training dominating at that moment.

'That poor child. No parents at four. Maybe we could take her in...' Esme couldn't even finish that sentence before I cut her off.

"No." I said firmly, a little too loudly. Bella looked up at me, confused.

"No what?" She asked, looking up at me with her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Nothing, Bella." I reassured her. She nodded her head, before leaning on me again and closing her eyes. She must've been tired because she soon fell asleep.

"Think about it, Edward," Esme said quietly so we didn't wake Bella. "She has no home, and she can't go to an orphanage. She's only little." I shook my head, intent on my answer.

"We can't, you know what we are." I hissed, looking at my parents.

"Esme has a point, Edward." Carlisle reasoned. I growled quietly in frustration.

"We **can't**." I growled.

At that second, many thoughts filled my mind, indicating to end the conversation. My family. The door flung open, slamming against the wall so loudly the sleeping girl in my arms woke up quickly.

 ** _Bella's point of view._**

A loud bang made me sit up quickly, making me think of the car crash that made my parents go away.

"Emmett!" Somebody hissed above me. I looked up and the copper haired man was still holding me. My eyes diverted to the door, and I saw a huge person standing there.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, smirking. He had short black hair, and was massive, probably taller than a bear. He saw me and grinned, waving. I waved back, shyly, leaning closer to copper.

"Hi." I mumbled, looking down.

A loud squeal filled my ears, and somebody danced into the room, a massive grin plastered on her face. The lady was really small, and her hair was cut short like a pixie. She was a pixie! The pixie stood next to up and grinned, looking at me.

"Awww, she's so cute!" She squealed. She looked up at copper pleadingly, pouting.

"Please Edward?" He shook his head at whatever she wanted.

"No, am I the only one who remembers what we are?!" He hissed loudly, making me jump.

"Edward you scared her, give her to me." A gentle voice floated through the room. A beautiful blonde lady walked into the room, her arms held out to me. She looked so pretty, and made me feel safe. Copper, or who I guessed to be Edward now, reluctantly handed me over to the lady that looked like an angel. When she held me, she felt like my mommy.

The angel looked at me in awe, and Edward growled again for some reason.

"No!" He shouted. "We can't, you know that! What about Jasper?" He looked around the room, not looking me in the eyes, though. I looked confused up at the angel, hoping for some answers.

"Aww, please?!" The pixie begged. "She'd be great with us!" Then I caught on.

"You...you want me to stay?" I asked in a small voice, looking at the pixie.

"Of course!" She cried, grinning. Then I looked at Edward. My lip started to tremble as I realised what he meant.

"You don't want me to stay." I accused, teard rolling down my cheeks.

"No Bella, I-" he started, before I cut him off.

"You don't want me!" I cried. The angel turned me around so I couldn't see him.

"Shh, Bella, of course he does, he was talking about something else." She assured me, hugging me close to her. She rocked me side to side, calming me down. I leaned my head on her chest and closed my eyes, my sniffles fading away.

 ** _Rosalie's point of view._**

I looked back at Edward once Bella had fallen asleep. I snarled quietly, glaring at him.

"See what you did?" I asked, looking at him.

"Rosalie, you know we can't." He said quieter now, since Bella was asleep. "We'll kill her, you know what we are."

"We won't kill her." I snarled. "She'll be safe." I argued, needing Bella in my life.

Ever since I had been turned, I had hated it. I hated the fact that I couldn't have children, or grow old. I resented Carlisle for years after he changed me, and sometimes I still do. But, if we had Bella, she could be my second chance. I could be a mother, like I've always wanted to be. I looked down at the girl in my arms in awe, loving her.

"Edward, Rosalie is right. At least let her stay until child services can come to pick her up." Carlisle's voice broke me from my thoughts. Edward growled and stormed out of the room, probably completely ignoring Jasper, who was waiting outside, not wanting to hurt Bella.

"I'll speak to Bella's nurse, Diana, and tell her that she's coming with us." And with that, Carlisle had left the room too. I smiled at the child in my arms, so happy that she was staying. Emmett came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed the top of my head, also looking at Bella. My Bella. My baby.

 **Right, so, chapter three. I'm really enjoying writing this story, so I'm going to update it as soon as I can. Sadly, I do have school tomorrow so it won't be twice a day again like today. So, what did you think? Was Edward being completely unreasonable, or did he have a point? Will Rosalie really get her second chance? Remember, if you put your name in the review then I'll try to add you into the chapter, like Diana in this chapter. I will happily take suggestions if you have any, so put them down. Thanks for reading.**

 **-Bambie.**


	4. Lets go!

**Chapter four, lets go!**

 ** _Alice's point of view._**

I couldn't help bouncing on the spot as I looked at Bella. She was so adorable, and we would have so many good times together. As soon as we got home, we would need to go shopping.

Since Carlisle had left to talk to the nurse, I decided to go see Jasper. I knew he didn't want to see Bella, he was afraid he would hurt her. I looked over at Rosalie and grinned, seeing her with Bella.

"One second." I said, before dashing out of the room. I saw Jasper sitting in the corridor, alone. Edward had probably went to sulk outside.

I ran over to Jasper and grinned, sitting on his lap. His arms immediately went around me as I sat down. He smirked at my happiness, feeling it as well as seeing it.

"Jazzy, she's coming with us!" I squealed, not being able to sit still. Jasper chuckled, sending out calming waves.

"Calm down, darlin', she's not going anywhere." I nodded my head, though I was still excited.

My eyes clouded over as I was pulled into a vision.

'Bella sat in the back of Carlisle's Mercedes, clutching her rabbit as she looked out of the window.' The vision shifted to a new scene. 'Bella sat in the living room, playing with the boys on the floor. She was older now, her hair was longer and her features had evened out. Maybe six years old. They were subtle differences, but they were there.' It was definite, she was staying.

I squealed again, before hugging Jasper tightly.

"She's staying!" I yelled so loud, Tanya could probably hear us from Denali. Jasper chuckled again, sending out more calming waves. He pulled me forward and kissed me passionately, calming me down. He pulled away and I looked at him, flustered. He grinned at me, and I leaned forward and hugged him tight, being so happy.

 ** _Esme's point of view._**

I heard Alice's shout of joy from outside, and was filled with happiness. Not only was Bella being given a family to love her, but she would be mine.

After losing my baby boy as a human, I was devastated. That's why I jumped off of the cliff. Devestarion. I have my wonderful family now, and I couldn't be happier, but having Bella would be like having another baby. All of my children don't grow, they are frozen. So, having Bella would be like a baby. I would get to see her grow up, and be so proud. I looked over at the child in Rosalie's arms and smiled. She was mine.

The door opened and Carlisle came in, smiling.

"Ready to go."

 ** _Bella's point of view._**

"Bella?" A voice called to me. I shook my head, keeping my eyes closed, too tired to get up. Mommy would normally give me more time if I was tired.

"Bella, sweetie, wake up." A voice other than my mothers spoke to me, making me open my eyes. Esme was leaning over me. I looked up and the angel lady was still cradling me.

"Bella, would you like to stay with us?" Asked Esme. I looked at her, smiling.

"You...you want me to stay with you?" I asked. She nodded her head, smiling at me.

"Then yes please." I said quietly, still tired from my nap. I looked around and realised that Edward and the pixie had left.

"Lets go meet up with the others and we'll go, alright sweetie?" Asked Esme. I nodded my head. She lifted me out of the angel's arms, and held me in her own. Esme also reminded me of my mommy. She had the same gentleness about her, and was so nice to me.

I looked at Emmett and he had my rabbit in his hand.

"Miss. Flopsy!" I cried, reaching out to grab her. Everybody chuckled at me as Emmett gave her to me. I held her to my chest, not caring that she was dirty. Esme lead us out of the room, followed by everybody else.

I looked up and saw that the pixie was sitting with somebody. He looked quite big, but not as big as Emmett. He had longer curly blonde hair, that fell in a mess on his head. It was only now in the waiting room that I realised they all had the same golden eyes. They were all related, I guessed. Alice and the man stood up, but kept a slight distance to us.

"Bella, this is Jasper." Carlisle introduced. I waved shyly at him, mumbling a "hi." He chuckled, smiling at me.

"Hello darlin'."

"Alright, lets go!" Alice squealed. I looked down the corridor to see Edward walking towards us. I grinned, reaching my arms out to him as soon as he reached us. Esme handed me over to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He chuckled, hugging me back.

"Okay, **now** lets go." Alice said, obviously excited. I leant my head on Edwards shoulder, his coolness helping the pain in my head. They all walked outside, the cold air making me shiver since I was only in the hospital gown. The pain in my head continued to hurt, but I didn't want my new family to worry, so I didn't mention it...

 **Okay, that was chapter four. I love this so much that I just have to keep updating! I didn't feel that this was as good as the others, what did you think? Thank you to SuBeskreus for the idea. I really like it, so I'll try to think of a way to add it into the next few chapters. Remember, put your name in the review and I'll add you into the chapter. So, good chapter? Will they really get to keep Bella? Will Esme be the mother or Rosalie? And, what is wrong with Bella? Thanks for the support on this story, it means a lot. Thanks for reading.**

 **-Bambie.**


	5. Welcome home

**Chapter five, welcome home.**

 ** _Bella's point of view._**

The car journey to the house didn't last long. They drove really fast. I clutched Miss. Flopsy the whole way, whiles sitting with Edward. I was a little bit scared to go inside if a car again, but I didn't complain.

We had reached the house just ten minutes after leaving the hospital. Once we were there, Edward lifted me out of the car and held me close to him, whilst walking us into the house.

From the outside, the house was huge. It went up really tall, making me crane my neck to see it properly. Most of the walls were glass, but the space in between the glass was a beautiful wood, too. The trees surrounding the property only made the scene prettier.

Inside the house was even better. The decoration was beautiful. Edward took me around the whole place, introducing me to each place. Finally, he came across the last door.

"This is my room." He said, opening the door.

His room was amazing. He had a small back leather couch by the wall, a gigantic book shelf dominating the other. He had many cds and a CD player to listen to them on.

"Wow." I whispered. Edward put me down and I made a dash for the couch. I climbed into it, and sat back, grinning at him. He just chuckled at me.

"Silly Bella."

 ** _Alice's point of view._**

Once Edward had left, I turned to the family, a deadly look upon my face.

"Right. Positions." I started, looking over the group. "You, you and you are on furniture duty." I said, pointing at all the boys.

"You are painting the room."

I pointed at Esme. "So, me and you are shopping for her clothes." I said to Rosalie.

"Everybody has an hour. Go."'I said, grabbing Rose's hand, and leading her to Edward's awaiting Volvo. We only had little time to get this done, so we needed to be as quick as possible.

 ** _Edward's point of view._**

I came and sat next to Bella on the couch, watching her investigate my room. Her eyes curiously swept the room, looking st every detail. After a couple of minutes, she looked back to me in confusion.

"Where's your bed?" She asked. I looked at her, not sure what to say.

"Umm, I'm getting a new one today." I said, knowing Alice would see that in her vision and get me one. She nodded her head, accepting that answer.

"Where did everybody go?" She asked, still looking up at me.

"Well, Bella, they went to go get my bed, and stuff for you." She smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"You really want me to stay?" She asked. I sighed, but nodded my head, finally giving in. Bella leaned forward and hugged my waist, burying her face into my chest. I hugged her back, knowing that she would have stayed anyways.

 ** _Jasper's point of view._**

From the moment Esme got the call about Bella, I had a feeling that she would be important. I could tell that something was about to change. Alice saw her with us, but not until the hospital, I just felt it.

I remembered how we found out, too. We were all out hunting, except for Carlisle who was at the hospital wth Edward. We had all basically finished, but were just playing around for a while to pass the time. We were in the woods closest to the house, so Carlisle could ring us if he needed to.

Esme's phone started to ring, so we all stopped along with her. When she answered, we could all hear Carlisle on the other end of the phone. He started to tell her of a little girl, her parents lost in a car accident, and given serious injuries. Apparently she had just gotten out of surgery, but she wouldn't remember it. I could feel the joy coming from Esme when she hung up the phone, the happiness came off her in waves, like Alice out shopping or Emmett after he's won a baseball game. I knew then, that it would all change.

"What one? They're all the same!" Emmett complained, looking at the child beds. I groaned, palming my forehead.

"Just pick one, Emmett. We have to get a bed for Edward now, too." I said boredly, already carrying the other furniture that we needed.

"Alright, alright. That one." Emmett said, pointing to a white child's bed. I nodded my head, and Carlisle did too.

"Good, now lets get home."

After we had packed all of the things into Emmett's jeep, it only took us a short time to get back. The house smelled of paint, so I could tell that Esme was well on her way with the decorating. When we had gotten the things into the house, I could hear quiet giggles from upstairs, and could feel the joy radiating through the house. I couldn't help but smile, from the emotions, and my own happiness.

I could smell who was in the house at that moment, and Alice and Rosalie hadn't returned from shopping yet. Knowing Alice, they would have bought the whole store.

We brought the furniture upstairs and went into Bella's new room, and see the progress that Esme had made. We brought in the furniture, planning to help Esme finish the room, so it's easy for when Bella goes to sleep.

 ** _Rosalie's point of view._**

Me and Alice spend two hours in the store, and came out with ten bags and seven shoe boxes. I hadn't been able to stop smiling since I heard that Bella would be moving in with us. It was my second chance at a life, and I was finally getting it, after all these years.

We grabbed the bags from the car and rushed upstairs to put the clothes away. I could smell disgusting human food from the kitchen, so Esme must've been making Bella dinner.

Alice tore all of the bags from my grip, and sorted them into specific sections for whatever she had planned. After five minutes, she was finished and ready to get Bella.

"I'll get her," I said, moving towards the door. "You'll scare her with your energy." I chuckled at the scowl she gave me, then left to go get her.

I went downstairs and saw Bella in the kitchen, speaking to Esme.

"Thank you, Esme, that was yummy." She complimented, smiling at my adoptive mother. I walked into the room, Bella immediately spotting me.

"Hi Rosalie." She said, smiling. I guessed that while we were away, Edward filled her in on all of the names.

"Bella, would you like to see your room?" I asked, bending down to her height. She nodded her head excitedly, her eyes filled with wonder. I lifted her up into my arms and carried her upstairs, Esme following behind us.

 **That was chapter** **five, hope you enjoyed it. I felt like this one was more of an insight on the Cullen's. I had fun writing jasper's point of view in particular. So, what do you think? What do you think bella's room will look like? What clothes did Alice buy? And, what do you think will happen next? Remember, I do take suggestions, so do leave some because I don't really have an idea of what the first big plot thing should be. Thank you for reading.**

 **-Bambie.**


	6. Goodnight mommy

**Chapter six, goodnight mommy.**

 ** _Bella's point of view._**

"Okay Bella, close your eyes." Rosalie instructed, when we came to a door upstairs that I had never been in. I did as she said, and squeezed my eyes shut, covering them with my eyes for good measure.

I heard a door creak open, and Rosalie walked us in, before setting me on the floor.

I giggled in excitement, hopping from one foot to the other.

"It's like a little Alice." Somebody murmured, that sounded like Emmett.

"Open your eyes!" Somebody yelled way to excitedly.

I opened my eyes and gasped, looking around the room. I hadn't seen this room before, it must've been hidden until I was aloud to see. The walls were a light lavender colour, with small flower designs painted in a darker purple as well. The carpet was white, and felt soft under my feet. There was a white bed in the corner of the room, that had a lighter pink duvet cover, with matching pillows. Next to the bed was a white unit, that matched the wardrobe in the other corner. A huge bookshelf stretched across the far wall of the room, with many books filling the space. There was a desk in the corner of the room, that matched the wardrobe and unit. A pink desk chair was tucked underneath, with a purple fluffy pillow leaning against the back of the seat. A massive purple toy box sat in the corner of the room, with a coup of teddy bears sitting on top.

Only after I had finished staring at the room in awe, did I realise that the whole house hold was here. Everybody was staring at me expectantly, while Alice was jumping up and down, only held in that spot by Jasper's grip on her hand. Emmett and Jasper were co weed in purple paint, it in their hair and on their clothes. I giggled, looking st them. They just gave me a goofy grin back.

Then I realised what they were so excited about this.

"This is for me?" I asked quietly, turning to look at every body.

"Mhmm." Alice was grinning hugely now, her hand squeezing Jasper's tighter than needed. I grinned, looking over the room once more. Looking over **my** room once more.

I ran and hugged the person closest to me. That happened to be Emmett. He chuckled, lifting me up so I could hug him properly.

"Thank you!" I squealed, looking over everybody with a massive grin on my face. They all laughed, looking at my excitement.

Alice tore her grip from Jasper's hand, coming over to me and Emmett in a flash and tearing me from his grip and placing me in her own arms. I squealed, not expecting it.

"Woah, you're fast." I giggled, looking at Alice. She didn't listen to my comment, or ignored it, dashing us over to the wardrobe. She flung open the doors and showed me the mass of clothes inside.

There were so many different things in there. All the colours of the rainbow, all different types of clothes, shoes, accesories, the lot.

"These are your new clothes!" She said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat from one of my favourite movies. I turned to look at Alice, wrapping my arms around her neck and hugged her tightly, extremely happy.

"Thank you!" I said again, causing Alice to giggle.

She put me down on the floor and I immediately ran over to my bed, jumping onto it and laying down, giggling as the fluff from one of the extra cushions tickled my nose.

Esme came and sat next to me on the bed, stroking my hair lightly as she looked at me.

"Do you like it, honey?" She asked, her voice as soft as feathers and sweet as sugar. I nodded my head, sitting up and looking at her.

"Yeah, it's so pretty." I said, leaning on Esme's shoulder. She wrapped an arm around me, like she had done it millions of times before. She felt so motherly to me, like Rosalie did. They both reminded me of my mommy, and I liked it. I had never had two mommys before.

A yawn escaped my mouth before I could stop it, and I realised how tired I really was. I leaned my head down on her shoulder, my eyes closing.

"Bella, sweetie, let's get you ready for bed then you can go to sleep, okay." Esme spoke softly, earning a tired nod from me.

All the boys left the room, probably giving me the privacy to get ready. Alice went over to the wardrobe and pulled out some princess pyjamas from the shelf that sat at the top. Rosalie sat on the other side of me and helped me change out of my clothes and into the pyjamas, while Esme went through a door that I hadn't noticed was in my room until now. Rosalie opened a draw on my unit and pulled out a pink hairbrush. She ran it through my hair, that I didn't realise was braided until now.

Esme then came back in and took me through the door, that happened to be an ensuite. I brushed my teeth with the toothbrush that she gave me, then went back through the door into my room.

I climbed into my bed and lay back, looking up at the three beautiful women in my room. Alice gave me a peck on the cheek then left, blowing a kiss to me when she reached the door. Rosalie came over and did the same thing, then left with the words "Night honey.". Esme came over and kissed me on the cheek. I wrapped my arms around her neck before she could move away, as she gladly hugged me back.

"Goodnight mommy." I whispered to her. She looked at me for a second in shock, then her face turned to one of pure joy.

"Night darling." She then left the room, turning off the light before she shut the door.

 **That was chapter six for you. I'm really enjoying writing this story, it gives me the chance to change anything that I would about the saga. So, like this chapter? Did you think her room was nice? And, what do you think Rosalie would feel about Bella calling Esme mommy? Remember, leave suggestions in the reviews, because I have gotten a good idea for future chapters from a reader already. I can't believe how many people like this story already. It's only on chapter six and is liked by so many people. Thanks to everybody who has followed or favourited my story, you know who you are. Thank you for reading.**

 **-Bambie.**


	7. Pain

**Chapter seven, pain.**

 ** _Rosalie's point of view._**

"Goodnight mommy." Came the small whisper from upstairs. No. No, she couldn't have. My heart immediately started to ache with loss, as I looked to the ceiling.

This was meant to be my second chance. I would have loved her like any mother loves her child. I would have taken her out on mother daughter trips. She would have been mine.

But she chose Esme. I get why, Esme was the perfect mother. She had raised me in my second life, even though I may have resented her husband for what he did to me. She chose her instead of me. I felt pain rip through my body not even a second after the words slipped Bella's mouth. Edward, Jasper and Emmett all looked over at me from their position on the couch. Jasper tried sending out calming waves to me, but I tore out of the room and into the forest before they could fully effect me.

I ran full speed into the forest, far enough away so that Edward couldn't read my mind, and that Jasper couldn't feel my emotions. I could tell that Emmett had followed me, like he always did when I needed time alone.

The first couple of decades with the family had been the hardest of my life, especially the first two years without Emmett. I didn't know how to handle it. The tiniest thing could remind me of what Royce did to me. It could be anything from my arm brushing against somebody else's, or the scream of somebody outside. Having Edward there was worse, because he could see it just as clearly as I could remember it.

Carlisle had only told him briefly about what happened to me, so the first time I thought of it around him, it really shocked him. He was so kind to me for the rest of that day, and I would never forget how he picked me fresh flowers from the garden of the house we were living in at the time. He showed affection. Not in a romantic way, but in a brotherly way. And I would never be able to repay him for his kindness.

Then Emmett came along. When I saw him being mauled by that bear, I could only think of Henry, the little boy of my best friend. He had the same dimples and child-like face, that I had to save him.

Things were better with Emmett around, but it didn't make the memories any easier. The first few times he tried to do something nice for me, I shut him out. Like the time he pulled me into a hug by surprise. I screamed in terror, turning around and almost completely ripping his arm off with my newly acquired strength. But he didn't fight back. He didn't know what had happened to me at the time, and he didn't fight back. He let me get whatever I needed to out of my system, then went to Carlisle to have his arm fixed. And I loved him for that. For caring even when he didn't know what was wrong. For loving me before I could love him. For being there, forever.

Once I was far away enough from the house, I collapsed on the floor in dry sobs. I know that it was overly selfish of me, but I couldn't help it. Bella was meant to be mine, but she didn't want me to be. I felt Emmett sit beside me and pull me into an embrace, just like the ones we had when I was having a bad day. We would go up to our room and lay there in each others arms, him not speaking, just being there. Giving me time to calm down.

Emmett rubbed circles into my arm as he held me, letting me get my emotions out, emotions that weren't being manipulated by Jasper.

 ** _Jasper's point of view._**

I had felt the two conflicting emotions as soon as Bella spoke those words. The complete and utter joy coming from Esme, and the almost unbearable pain coming from Rosalie. She sped out of the room before I could do anything, and Emmett just a millisecond after her.

I was used to this, Rosalie and Emmett going away somewhere when she was struggling. I had learned that the hard way.

It had been only a week after me and Alice had joined the coven. Alice suggest we had a movie night, so I had picked a random movie from the stack that they had. About ten minutes in, the woman on screen was grabbed roughly by a man, and she was slammed against the wall.

I had reached for the remote to turn it off as soon as I felt so many painful emotions coming from Rosalie. When I turned to see if she was alright, she had already left, as well as Emmett.

I turned to the rest of the household, looking for answers. I had noticed a difference about Rosalie's emotions for the time that I was there, but I just thought she had been having trouble with her new life. I had met newborns in my time that had been feeling similar emotions, but not as strong.

Edward had motioned for me to go with him, so I followed him outside to the back of the house. He turned to look at me, a serious look on his face.

"Before Rosalie was turned, she..uhm...she was raped by her fiancé and his friends. Just...be careful with her." And with that, Edward had left me in the garden to think it over.

I felt bad for days. I had tried to make it up to Rosalie the day after. Gave her good emotions, I let her choose the hunting destination, and I tried to keep the bad feelings away. She didn't thank me in words, but I felt her emotions, and that was enough for me.

When Esme came down, she immediately noticed the absence of her other children. She looked over at Carlisle for answers, and he met her with a sad look. Edward obviously read the answer in her mind and he nodded his head, looking at her solemnly. I felt Esme's feelings drop, so I went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, it's alright, she'll get over it." I said, knowing that when I, or any other adoptive sibling of mine, called her mom, she loved it. She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, Jasper." Esme was filled with happiness again, though she still felt guilt. I quickly removed that feeling, not wanting her to blame herself. When she pulled away from the hug, Carlisle turned to us.

"I'll call child services tomorrow. They'll probably send somebody over in a couple of days, and we can adopt Bella." That scentance had Edward out of the house. I know he didn't want Bella here because of the danger, but I could tell that he loved her really.

 **That's chapter five. I know this one didn't have a bella's point of view, and the next one probably won't either. This one was to give more of an insight on the Cullen's, mostly Rosalie's, backstories, and to add my own stuff in there if what I think would have happened. So, did you like it? What do you think Rosalie will do now? I really liked writing this chapter, but I think that's the because my favourite point of view to write is Jasper's. I don't know why, but he is my favourite to write as. Don't forget to leave suggestions, as I'm working on a way to incorporate one I've had at the moment. Thank you for reading.**

 **-Bambie.**


	8. Night terrors

**Chapter eight, night terrors.**

 ** _Emmett's point of view._**

Me and Rosalie sat together in the forest until she had calmed down enough to speak.

I knew this was hard for her. She had wanted children for as long as I could remember. But she couldn't have them.

I remembered the first time I found out about her past. The most devastating day of my life. Rosalie had lashed out at me when I pulled her into a hug from behind. I was completely shocked, but just let her do it. I let her get whatever she needed to out of her system.

We were in the woods at the time, so once she had ran off, I held my arm in place and ran back to Carlisle, all the while grimacing from the pain. The only two things that I could compare to that pain was being mauled by a bear, and the venom spreading through my veins when I was turned.

When I got to the house, Edward and Carlisle were already waiting for me, since Edward read my mind. While Carlisle was reattaching my arm, Edward told me something I was never to repeat to anybody else. He told me the story of Rosalie Lillian Hale. I knew immediately that this wouldn't end well because of the expression on Edwards face. He looked like he had just seen somebody he loved die. This was bad.

Carlisle had finished reattaching my arm about half through the story, but I didn't notice. Edward's story killed me. Rosalie was such a beautiful woman. She was quite vain and snappy, but I never thought it would be because of something like this. I had felt bad for days after the incident, and I had apologised to Rose hundreds of times. She forgive me after a while, because she knew I didn't know.

"You alright?" I asked her softly, still holding her close to me. It had been hours since we left, but the time passed like seconds while I was with Rosalie.

She nodded her head, looking up at me with sad eyes.

"Yeah." She sighed, looking down again. "I just...I thought she would be mine." Her words broke my already dead heart.

"She still can be yours. You're just as good of a mother as Esme." I saw the corner of her lips lift up into a small, sad smile. She nodded her head and leaned into me again, hugging me around the waist.

"Thank you, Emmett." She whispered. I kissed the top of her head.

"It's alright. Are you ready to go?"

 ** _Esme's point of view._**

I felt so bad. I knew Rosalie had always wanted children, and I was prepared to give Bella up to her for Rosalie's happiness, but she chose me. I was still happy that I had been called mommy by a little child. I had never had that experience before.

I sat with Carlisle on the sofa while we waited for them to come back. He rubbed small circles into the back of my hand, knowing I felt bad. Jasper may have been able to take the worst away, but I still thought it was my fault.

"It's not, Esme, stop worrying yourself."

Edward spoke softly from his spot by the window, having read my thoughts. I smiled at him, but still couldn't take my mind off of it. The others were scattered across the room, also waiting for them to come home. Jasper and Alice sat together on the love-seat, Jasper was reading quietly to Alice, her head in his lap.

I could smell the familiar scents of my other children come down the drive. I heard the gravel crunch under their feet as they stepped closer. I felt nervous to talk to Rosalie, but Jasper had quickly removed that emotion before I could dwell on it. The front door opened and two sets of footsteps came into the house.

Emmett walked into the room first, sending a smile my way to reassure me that it was alright. Rosalie came in next, her eyes immediately locking with mine. Before either of us could say anything, a scream of terror shot through the house, causing everybody to flash upstairs, completely forgetting the issue at hand.

 ** _Bella's point of view._**

I was back in the car with mommy and daddy, my real mommy and daddy. But this time I knew what was happening. I saw the car come towards ours and flinched, knowing what was coming. The bright light flashed and the sound of glass breaking rang in my ears. I screamed as tears ran down my cheeks. I just wanted my mommy to hold me, to keep me safe from the danger, and to still be with me.

My eyes shot open as somebody shook me gently. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the dark room, but when they did I saw all of my new family in the room. In a flash I was in Edward's arms, and he was rocking me gently, shushing me to try and stop the tears.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Asked Edward quietly, hugging me to him.

"I...I was in the car with mommy and daddy..the car was there...it was scary...I miss my mommy and daddy!" I cried, burying my face in Edward's chest. He hugged me even tighter, kissing the top of my head.

"Bella, remember, they're happy now." He whispered soothingly. "They'll always be looking over you from heaven, okay?"

"Okay." I mumbled, taking a deep breath in.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and looked up everybody. Jasper stood by the door, keeping his distance like he normally did. That made me sad. Did he not like me? Did he not want me here? My lip started to tremble again, looking over at him. As if he knew what was wrong, he took a couple of steps more into the room, griping Alice's hand tightly.

"What's wrong, honey?" Asked Rosalie, taking me from Edward's arms after sending him a glare. I leant my head on her chest, looking up at her.

"I don't think Jasper likes me, mommy." I whispered, not wanting him to hear. Rosalie looked at me, shocked. I looked down, my tears in my eyes again, she didn't want me to be her daughter.

Then she kissed the top of my head, and when Iooked up she had a massive smile on her face.

"Of course he likes you, he's just letting everybody else see you." She whispered, causing me to glance over at him.

"He's polite, that's all, honey." Rosalie assured. Jasper took a deep breath in and stepped forward, coming over to us. He sat down next to me and Rosalie in the bed and gently lifted me out of her arms, and placing me on his own lap. I looked up at him and giggled, playing around with his hair. I liked Jasper. I always felt calm around him.

A huge yawn escaped my lips and my eyes started to close. The last thing I remembered was somebody lifting me into bed, before falling to sleep.

 **Chapter eight done! This one was fun to write, since that was my first try at Emmett's point of view. I know he's normally a lot goofier than that, but it was a serious time so he wasn't. I noticed that a lot of people had noticed that I made Bella seem a lot older than she was, so I changed her in this one to be more like a four year old. I just got carried away in the other chapters, so I plan to keep her this way from now on until she grows up. So, did you like this chapter? What did you think of Bella calling Rosalie mommy too? Remember, I do take suggestions, and I will try to add the one from SuBeskreus into the next couple of chapters. Thank you for reading.**

 **-Bambie.**


	9. Morhers and fathers

**Chapter nine, mothers and fathers.**

 ** _Rosalie's point of view._**

She called me mommy. I couldn't believe it! As soon as Jasper had put her back in bed, I couldn't help but squeal like Alice. I knew that it was completely unlike me, but I couldn't help it. She chose me too. I looked over at Esme and we both mirrored each other's facial expression. When we got downstairs, Emmett pulled me into a massive bear hug and lifted me off the floor.

"See, I told you." He whispered into my ear, a cocky grin on his face.

Alice was hugging Jasper, congratulating him on what he did. He held Bella. I didn't realise until now how serious that one. But when I saw his eyes, they were pitch black. Carlisle had noticed too, at the same time I did.

"I think we need to all go hunting over the next couple of days," Carlisle said, looking over all of us. "The girls can leave in the morning once Bella wakes up, then us guys can go the day after. I'll ring child services tomorrow." I went to protest, but Jasper sent me a shot of calmness and I didn't.

"Rosalie, you know we have too." Emmett murmured in my ear, his hands locking around my waist. I nodded my head, though I still send Jasper a deathly glare. He just grinned at me.

I looked over at Alice and her eyes were blank, she was in a vision. When she came back to us, she smiled.

"Bella will wake up in a couple of hours." She said, looking up at the ceiling. Everybody nodded, slowly going back to their own thing.

Emmett rested his head on my shoulder, slowly rocking is side too side. The smile hadn't left my face since the words came out of her mouth.

Emmett suggested something, I could tell he was smirking by the tone in his voice. "So, what's you wanna do to pass the time...?"

 ** _Bella's point of view._**

"Bella?" I shook my head, not wanting to get up.

"Bella, honey, wake up." Somebody shook me gently. I shook my head again, grumbling about not wanting to get up.

"Bella, get up!" Somebody with less of a patience yelled, making me blink and open my eyes.

The room was bright and it hurt my eyes, making me blink a couple of times before I could see. When I opened my eyes, Alice and Rosalie were leaning over my bed. I smiled tiredly, looking at them.

"Morning." I mumbled, stretching out.

"Morning sweetie." Rosalie smiled. Alice came over to me with a huge grin on her face.

"Bath time!" She squealed, grabbing me and lifting me out of bed really fast. I giggled, holding onto her neck tightly so I didn't fall.

She passed me to Rosalie and started to shove us towards the bathroom door.

"You bath her, I'll sort out clothes. Go!" She said way too excitedly, before turning back to my room and running to the wardrobe really fast.

"Woah, Alice is really fast, mommy." I giggled, looking back towards my room. She looked shocked for a moment again, but then nodded, smiling at me.

"Yeah, she is, baby."

Rosalie put me down on the cold tiled floor and moved over to the shelf. She started to grab some bottles full of different coloured liquids, then turned to start running the bath, pouring something into the bath to make it smell nice and have big bubbles.

After the bath had filled up, she helped me get out of my pyjamas and lifted me into wh warm bath. I giggled as Rosalie went into another cupboard, and pulled out three rubber ducks. I couldn't wait to see what I was going to do today.

 **That was chapter nine. I'm so sorry this was so short and late, but I wanted to post this before I went to school this morning, and I'll do another after school at normal time too. I know nothing really happened in this chapter, so I'll try and make the next one important. So, what did you think? Will Bella find out about them being vampires any time soon? Thank you for reading.**

 **-Bambie.**


	10. The vision

**Chapter ten, the vision.**

 ** _Alice's point of view._**

I flashed around the room, taking out every outfit that would work for today, but there was none! I growled in frustration as I checked the wardrobe for the fifth time. There was a light knock at the door as my favourite scent filled my senses, but I was too occupied to look his way.

"Darlin', stop fussing so much," he soothed in his southern drawl. "You won't even be here today." In a flash, his arms were locked around my waist and his lips were at the back of my neck. I sighed, melting slightly in his arms, that being my weak spot. I felt him grin against my skin.

"I just want everything to be perfect, I've already seen that she gets to stay, but the first days should be the best!" I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. Jasper smiled, turning me to face him.

"I'm sure you'll think of the right thing."

My eyes went blank as I was pulled into a vision. Once it had ended, I grinned at Jasper, went onto my toes to give him a quick kiss, then sped around the room to get the right outfit sorted for Bella. I heard Jasper start chuckling as he left, closing the door gently behind him.

 ** _Carlisle's point of view._**

I smiled as I heard Bella's giggles from the bathroom. Well, one of them. Esme and me were sat on the love seat together while we waited for the girls to come downstairs. Esme's head was rested on my shoulder, her eyes closed. Anybody looking in would think she was asleep, but of course that was not the case.

Worry was framed upon my expression as I pondered the future. Was this adoption with Bella really the best choice? I know she would be perfectly safe from everything in the outside world with us, but she wouldn't be safe from some things.

We were vampires. That was the thing. We could snap in an instant and kill her. I knew I wouldn't, but the others could. Rosalie was like me, never having tasted human blood in all her years, but that doesn't mean she never will.

Esme was good with this. She had done it for many years, but still not as long as me. She had kept a clean slate for quite a while, but even she had the days where she struggles.

Alice was different. She could see the future, so she knows when to step away. But, ig she hasenf had a vision, who's to say she can't slip up. Bella was a clumsy child, having came to the hospital more than once, so she could have an accident and take Alice by surprise.

Emmett was a little bit of a worry. He was so energetic and careless, that he could attack Bella before realising it. I know that he would care for her, he would be a great brother, but the worries were still at the back of my mind.

Edward did worry me. He couldn't read her mind, I knew that, and I also knew that her blood was more potent to him. I knew that he would t hurt her intentionally, he cared about her so much already, but those years where he went off on his own still happened. He went after people. He killed people, and drained them dry. He had resented me for years, by this was different. But it could happen.

Then there was Jasper. He had his struggles, more than the rest of us. Sure, he had been going to public schooling for a while, but there were days when Alice had to bring him home so he didn't attack anybody.

But it wasn't just us. There was the Voltori. If they found out that we had Bella, she could be slaughtered. And it would be our fault.

But I already knew he family cared about her too much to let her go, I certainly did. I heard the water from the bath start to drain from the tub, meaning Bella would be down soon.

 ** _Bella's point of view._**

I looked into the mirror that Alice has brought in so I could see, and pouted. I didn't like it. It looked weird.

I looked into the mirror to see me, and the hideous outfit that she made me wear. A pink skirt came down to my knees, with a white blouse and socks to go with it. My hair was in two pigtails, which made me look stupid. I looked back at Alice, still pouting. Alice looked at me, sighing.

"Bella, it looks great! I've been through too many and that's the only one that goes so you're staying in that." She said, going into scary mode. "Now lets go!" She said, back to happy. Alice was weird. She reminded me of the man my mommy had told me about, Mr. Jeckle and Dr. Hyde, or something like that.

Rosalie lifted me into her arms and carried me downstairs, where everybody else was waiting. Alice went down before us, practically jumping into Jaspers arms when she saw him. I looked up at Rosalie, and saw something different about them. Her normal gold eyes, were now pitch black.

"Why are your eyes like that?" I asked, pointing to them. She just looked down, and carried on into the living room. I shrugged off that she ignored me. She might just be ill.

She turned me to face her properly, and frowned.

"Baby, me and the girls have to go away today." I frowned, looking at her. She was leaving me. Suddenly, as if everything was okay, I felt really calm.

"Why?" I asked, looking around to see my other mommy and Alice.

"We just do, but we'll be back later, okay." Esme and Alice came and kissed me on the head, before Rosalie did the same, and I was passed to Edward. There were multiple goodbyes, before they left the room, and the front door shut. I tried to ignore that I saw all the girls kiss the girls like French people, that's what my mommy used to say.

"So, whatcha wanna do, squirt?" Asked Emmett, going to slouch on the couch, I shrugged, leaning my head against Edward's shoulder. Carlisle grabbed a phone off the coffee table, and moved to the stairs.

"I have to call child services, I'll be back down in a minute." He said before going upstairs. Emmett turned to face us with a massive grin.

"I know what to do..."

 ** _Alice's point of view._**

We had just gotten to the hunting ground, when a vision hit me so hard I stopped abruptly, and Rosalie almost ran right into me.

"Alice!" She complained, but I was too preoccupied to listen.

'A ten year old Bella, laughing and giggling as Edward lifted her onto his shoulder.'

'A fifteen year old Bella, blushing as Edward lifted her to dance.'

'A sixteen year old Bella, saying: "I love you." To Edward.'

'A seventeen year old Bella kissing Edward.'

I squealed loudly, clapping my hands together. I couldn't believe it. I knew Edward loved Bella, but not like that! Rosalie came over to me, and so did Esme.

"Alice, what's up?" So I started to tell them...

 **Chapter ten, done! I wanted to do another one today since this mornings one was so short, so here it is. So, like it? What do you think Emmett had in store for the others? What do you think will happen with Edward, was it good news? Remember, suggestions are taken into consideration. This is my favourite story that I'm writing, but please check out my other twilight one. You can leave prompts, and I'll write them! That simple! Thank you for reading.**

 **-Bambie.**


	11. Authors note

**Hello everybody, this is me. No, this isn't chapter eleven. I'm sorry but the chapter won't be up until tomorrow, or the day after. The weekend has been busy for me, with Father's Day tomorrow and all that, I won't be able to update. I have the start written, but I can't continue. I'm really really sorry. I hope to update tomorrow or very soon. I send my best wishes to all of those I disappointed.**

 **-Bambie.**


	12. The day with the boys, part one

**Chapter eleven, the day with the boys part one.**

 ** _Emmett's point of view._**

I could hear Bella's giggling from inside the kitchen. We were playing hide and seek. Kids loved that game. I was the seeker. Truthfully, I would be able to find her in a second, even if she wasnt making any noise, but this was way more fun. The little tyke was just too cute.

I walked into the kitchen, purposely making my footsteps loud. Her muffled giggled got louder, and came from inside the right cupboard.

"Bella, where are you?" I called out, earning louder giggles from the tiny human. I could hear the quiet chuckles from Edward and Jasper upstairs, they were enjoying this just as much as I was.

The sound of a cupboard opening behind me made me grin, it was then followed by bella's heavy breathing and her clumsy footsteps running out of the room. I chuckled quietly, hearing her frantically running for a hiding spot. Then there was a light smack, followed by the weeping of a human child. Crap.

I ran towards the hallway, where Edward and Jasper already were. Bella looked down at her knee, crying. Her knee was bloody, and the smell burned my throat. We had only hunted last weekend, but this was bad.

Edward grabbed Bella and ran into another room. At the same second, I had grabbed Jasper and ran him outside. He growled, but didn't struggle.

"I wouldn't have hurt her." He snarled at me when we got outside.

"No, you wouldn't **want** to." I corrected. He sighed, nodding his head, knowing I was right.

"Just wait until Bella is cleared up by Carlisle and then we can go back. How about we go for a quick hunt?"

 ** _Bella's point of view._**

I whimpered as I buried my face in Edward's neck, not wanting to look at the red stuff coming out of my knee. It made me feel unwell when I did. Edward shushed me, running me upstairs as quick as a flash to Carlisle. He opened the door and brought me inside. Carlisle put down the phone he was holding and came over to me.

"What happened?" He asked, taking me from Edward and sitting me on the edge of his desk.

"She tripped and cut her knee." Edward explained, sitting next to me. He rubbed my back with his cool hand, trying to soothe me. Carlisle grabbed a box from a drawer in the desk, and opened it. I tried to look inside but it was blocked by the lid. He closed it again and put it back in its home, before turning back to me holding a plaster, some spray, and some cotton balls.

He kneeled down in front of me, facing my knee. He sprayed something into a cotton ball, and hovered it over my knee.

"Okay Bella, this might sting a little." He said, before placing it on my knee. I flinched, closing my eyes. Edward continued to rub my back, telling me how I was such a brave girl. When I opened my eyes again, Carlisle had peeled the back off the princess plaster and put it on my knee.

"There," he said, patting my other knee gently. "All better." Carlisle stood up and lifted me up, holding me still. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I rested my hand in his shoulder.

"Thank you, daddy." I mumbled, before closing my eyes.

 ** _Jasper's point of view._**

I could feel an overwhelming sense of joy when we came back towards the house. We had gone for a quick hunt to get my thirst under control, and I did feel better. Emmett bounded up the steps and swung the doors open carelessly, jogging inside.

"Where's the little squirt gone?" He asked, looking around.

"Upstairs, asleep. Quiet, Emmett." Carlisle appeared at the bottom of the stairs, and I could tell the joy was coming from him.

"What's up, dad?" I asked, going over to him.

"Bella...Bella called me 'daddy'" he said, grinning. Emmett grinned widely and clapped him on the back.

"Hey, that's great, dad." He said, before running to the living room and going on his console immediately. I was about to say something to him, when I felt an overwhelming sense of fear consume me. I closed my eyes, my hands going into fists.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, not knowing.

"What's what?" Asked Emmett, not really paying attention.

"Are you alright, son?" Asked Carlisle, placing his hand gently on my shoulder.

This emotion was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was so strong, stronger than any newborns I had trained. I looked to the ceiling and cursed immediately. It was coming from bella's room.

 **Chapter eleven done. I know, I know, I'm extremely late, and I'm sorry. I wanted to update but I didn't have the time. I apologise. I just wanted to say, though, thank you for all of the support on my story. So many of you liked it and that makes me feel so good as a writer. So, what did you think? What is up with Jasper? Who do those emotions belong to? Is Bella going to be okay? I hope to go back to updating normally, but I'm sorry if that doesn't happen. Thank you for reading.**

 **-Bambie.**


	13. The day with the boys, part two

**Chapter twelve, the day with the boys, part two.**

 ** _Jasper's point of view._**

I bolted up the stairs and sped into Bella's room, following the fear. She was whimpering in her sleep, the blanket held in her tight little fist.

"It's just a nightmare, Jasper." Edward said quietly from his position next to her bed. He rubbed her arm soothingly, trying to calm her.

I closed my eyes again, resting my head in my hands.

"Edward, you don't get it, she's so scared. Unbelievably scared. This is the strongest feeling I've ever felt from anybody," I said, not looking up. "And it's coming from a child."

I heard bounding footsteps make their way upstairs, and Emmett walked into the room, past Carlisle who was at the doorway.

"Hey, you alright man?" He asked. I shook my head, not replying. I focused on removing the fear. It was so strong, I didn't think I would be able to do it, but I did. I noticed that as soon as it was gone, she stopped whimpering. I replaced the fear with happiness, and when I opened my eyes she was smiling in her sleep. What confused me even more was that even her happiness was strong. Edward left the side of the bed and came over to me.

"She's in Trauma, Jasper." Carlisle spoke from behind me before anybody else could.

"That's not the reason. I've been around people suffering from Trauma before, and their emotions are nothing like that. Even newborns have worse emotions than trauma patients, and Bella's are stronger than any newborn I've met." I spoke quietly, as not to wake the sleeping child. Carlisle looked confused.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry. C'mon, leave her to sleep." Carlisle spoke just as quietly, ushering us out of the room.

 ** _Bella's point of view._**

When I opened my eyes, I was in my bed again. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, still a little tired. I could hear loud shouting from downstairs, and wondered what it was. I threw off the covers and crawled out of bed, toddling to the door. I walked to the top of the stairs and stepped Dow then one at a time.

"Aww C'mon, that's not fair!" I could hear Emmett yell when I got downstairs. I went into the living room and saw Emmett sitting on the couch, yelling at the screen. I went next to him and climbed up on the couch. He didn't realise I was there and continued to play his game. I tugged on his sleeve, looking up at him.

"Mhmm." Hummed Emmett, not looking at me. I tugged again. He turned to look at me, and grinned.

"Oh, hey squirt." He said, putting his game down and looking at me.

"Hi." I mumbled, still kinda tired.

I heard the door open and I turned around. Edward came in first and smiled when he saw me. I jumped off the couch and ran at him. He picked me up as I got to him, and I hugged him tightly. I liked Edward. He was like my best friend.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked, kissing my forehead. I nodded my head, smiling. I looked behind us and saw Carlisle and Jasper standing there.

"Hi." I said loudly, waving at them. Carlisle smiled, and Jasper did too, but he was looking at me funny. I just thought my hair was weird from bed, so I brushed it off.

Edward walked further into the room and sat me down with him on the couch. My stomach growled and I blushed looking down.

"Aww crap, we have no food." Emmett complained.

"Emmet, language." Carlisle scolded. He looked over at me, Edward, and Jasper, then back at Emmett. "Us two will go and get food. Behave." Carlisle said to us. I nodded my head, smiling. He came over to whisper something in Jasper's ear, then kissed me gently on the forehead.

"We'll be back later."

 **Chapter twelve finished. I'll try to make this a three part thing but I dunno. So, like it? Is Bella okay? Will she get in trouble with the guys? Thank you so much for support.**

 **-Bambie.**


	14. The evening with the boys

**Chapter 13, the evening with the boys.**

 ** _Bella's point of view._**

I heard the front door shut just after Emmett boomed his goodbye through the house. He was so loud, but I liked him. He made me laugh. I fiddled with the sleeve of Edward's shirt as we sat in the living room.

"What do you want to do, Bella?" Asked Jasper, moving to sit next to us. I shrugged my shoulders, still quite tired from my nap. I looked up when I got an idea.

"Can we do colouring?" I asked, looking up at Jasper. Edward chuckled slightly, making me shake slightly while sitting on his lap.

"Sure, darlin'" Jasper said in a funny accent. I giggled, looking at him. He reminded me of a cowboy.

"I'll go an' get the stuff." He said, leaving the room quickly. I looked around at Edward.

"Everybody is so fast." I said. He just nodded, smiling. I didn't know why nobody answered my questions or when I said stuff about them, but I didn't like it.

Jasper came back into the room holding a tin of pencils and paper, and I completely forgot about being mad at them.

I excitedly climbed off of Edward's lap and ran over to where Jasper had placed the things on the coffee table.

 ** _Edward's point of view._**

I watched as Bella giddily giggled as she ran over, opening the tin and grabbing a fistful of pencils. Me and Jasper sat on the floor next to her and started to draw something ourselves, just to entertain Bella. I looked over at her and saw her scribbling down with multiple colours, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated. I chuckled softly as I watched her, and I could tell Jasper was chuckling too.

'She's too cute.' Jasper thought as he focused on his drawing. I chuckled again. She was sweet.

I had known from the start that she shouldn't be here. She was just a fragile little human, in a house of horrific monsters. I had hated the idea at first. Absolutely detested it. When we had taken her back, Alice was screaming at me in her mind for her to stay, and when Bella was having her nap earlier, they told me again.

While Bella was upstairs napping, Carlisle had lead us into the room and sat us down. I already knew what he was going to say, but I payed attention anyways.

"I spoke to child services, they're sending somebody out here the day after tomorrow." Carlisle said, looking at us. Emmett and Jasper grinned, but I frowned. I saw what had happened earlier, she cut her knee. Jasper didn't attack her, but that was because me and Emmett had them separated so quickly. It would have been a lot worse if we took a fraction of a second longer.

"You're already wanting to protect her. Instinct is kicking in." Jasper said from beside me, making me look at him questioningly.

"What?" I asked.

"Instinct is kicking in, and you already want to protect her. That's why you don't want her to stay." Jasper explained, smirking.

"You're already attached." I just rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen. Jasper and Carlisle followed me, Emmett stayed in the living room, and I could hear his stupid game starting up again.

I had finished my sketch before Jasper and Bella had finished theirs, and smirked. Bella was almost finished with hers, and I could see Jasper had already, he was just adding extra detail.

"Finished!" Bella yelled a couple of minutes later. I looked over at it and so did Jasper. She had drawn everybody. They looked like sticks, but she was only four. She had drawn everybody in a line, and her in he middle standing next to me.

I smiled, happy that she would draw our family. Jasper did too, and in his thoughts he was happy.

"Aww, darlin' thats great!" Jasper said, patting her back.

"Bella its so pretty." I said. She grinned, looking at us. She nodded her head, still smiling. I read jasper's mind and Bella was still giving him overpowering emotions. Bella looked at Jasper again, confused.

"What is it, Bella?" Asked Jasper, seeing her hesitation.

"Are you a cowboy?" She asked him. That had me off. I chuckled loudly, my shoulders shaking as I tried to hold it in. Jasper smirked, looking at her.

"No, Bella, I'm not a cowboy." He said. My shoulders shook with silent laughter as I watched them.

"Then why does your voice sound so funny?" I started laughing again, even louder than before. How could this little human being so much joy and happiness into our world?

Jasper smirked. He lifted her into his lap, sitting her so she faced him.

"My voice sounds funny, does it?" Bella started giggling. "D'you wanna know what else is funny?" He started to tickle her, his hands getting her in all the correct spots. She laughed loudly, squirming and squealing.

"No! Stop!" She screamed through her laughter. Jasper chuckled and stopped, laughing. Bella giggled, looking at him.

At that moment, the door slammed open, making Bella jump.

"We're home squirt!" Boomed Emmett, making Bella giggle again. He entered the room as gave her the cheesiest grin, making her grin back. Her stomach rumbled again and she blushed a deep red, burying her face in Jaspers chest. The door opened again, a more gentle scent filling the room.

"We're home!" Squealed my annoying younger sister.

 **Chapter thirteen over. I really enjoyed writing this one, since I love writing Jasper's and Emmett's relationships with Bella. Thank you for all the suport in this story, I really didn't think that so many people would like it this quickly. Oh, and just incase you were wondering, I will be updating my twilight prompts story soon, but I'm working on the next one. It's long. If you haven't, leave a prompt for me there and I'll make it into a chapter or two. So, what did you think? Was Bella cute with her new brothers? Is she alright? Thank you for reading.**

 **-Bambie.**


	15. Family evening

**Chapter fourteen, family evening.**

 ** _Alice's point of view._**

"We're home!" I yelled through the house once we were inside. I was still absolutely ecstatic about the vision. I had explained to the girls and they were just as surprised as I was. But, we had agreed to not tell Edward. He would just freak out like he normally does.

I could hear Bella giggling about something inside the living room and smiled, thinking about only her. I mean, yes she was adorable, and filled my thoughts most of the time, but I couldn't think about- no. Nothing, I couldn't think about nothing. I thought about shopping instead. Yes, shopping.

Edward came into the room and looked at me weirdly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Alice?" He asked. I just ignored him, and sped into the living room just as the others came in. Jasper eyed me weirdly, reading my emotions. I just smiled at him, before going over to the beautiful child in his arms. I lifted her up and spin her around, making her squeal loudly. I stopped after a second, knowing how dizzy humans could get. She started giggling, and rested her head on my shoulder.

I smiled and let her rest there. I shifted her weight so she would be in a more comforeable position. Rosalie and Esme came into the room and both said hi to Bella, being as sweet as always.

I heard a small rumble come from the human in my arms, and she blushed, hiding her face in the crook of my neck. I got a quick vision of what would happen next, and smirked, getting ready for the show.

"You didn't feed her!" Bellowed Rosalie, looking at Jasper since he was the only guy in the room. The rest of them slowly sulked into the room, knowing she would drag them in if she needed to. Bella giggled, seeing all of the guys scared.

"But, we went to get food, we just hadn't fed her yet." Emmett said, looking extremely scared. Esme fluttered out of the room, and I could see that she was going to make pasta for Bella.

Rosalie went over to Emmett and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Then give it to her!" Rosalie yelled. She looked over at the rest of them, before they all dashed out of the room, not wanting to get hurt. Bella giggled as they ran away, finding the whole situation hilarious.

I looked down at Bella again and frowned.

"You're still wearing the same outfit from this morning!" I said, pouting. Bella looked up at me confused, as though she always wore one a day.

Esme came into the room, smiling as she always was.

"Alice, dear, I'm sure she doesn't need to change again." She spoke softly, before turning to Bella and smiling.

"Bella, honey, are you hungry? I made you pasta." Bella smiled, nodding her head. Esme lifted her out of my arms and took her into the kitchen, walking as gracefully as ever.

 ** _Esme's point of view._**

I took Bella into the kitchen and sat her up one of the bar stools where her plate of food already was. I stood behind her while she ate, making sure she wouldn't fall.

She was such a beautiful child already, her brown waves hanging loosely at her back. She had the most adorable little button nose, with chocolate brown eyes that could melt any heart. She was quite small for her age, but that made everything that more unbelievable. How could such a little thing, bring so much joy into this family. I hadn't seen the place this lively and happy since Jasper and Alice joined us. I still remembered the day perfectly.

We had just gotten back from a hunt at the time. Emmett was getting quite good at it, he hadn't gone after a human in a while, and I had felt quite proud at the fact.

Everybody was just lounging in the living room, when Edwards head snapped up to the giant window in the front of the house. We were living in Ireland at the time, so it was quite snowy, being the middle of November.

Edward was it of his seat and by the window in an instant, growling loudly. Then we smelt it too. Vampires. Two of them by the smell of it. I could tell that there was one girl and one boy, just by the two differences. One smelled sweet and delightful, while the other had a more musky man smell.

We all raced outside and waited on the drive for them. Edward concentrated on their minds again and frowned, like something was strange. When they came into view, I saw them. They had the same features as us, pale cold skin, their eyes standing out. The girl had golden eyes like us, but the man had red speckles in his. He was trying.

The girl was only small, looking about fifteen. Her hair was cut short like a pixie, matching her height. She had quite gentle features, but the biggest grin was worn on her face.

The man looked different, like he was also concentrating on something. He might have been another mind reader. He had quite a talk and muscular build, though he wasn't as big as Emmett. His hair was a dirty blonde, and hung in waves to his shoulders. He wore a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Eventually, they had explained themselves to us. The girl, Alice, was able to look into the future. She had seen us in one of her many visions, and had come looking for us with Jasper, the blonde male.

Jasper also had a gift. He was an empath. It was weird. He used it on me to prove his point. He made me confused, and I just stood there like a dumb idiot, staring at him. He then set them back to normal, and I believed him.

Anyways, after talking for a while, they moved in. Alice had everything set out in an instant, and they had fit right in from the start.

I was so deep in thought that when I looked back at Bella, her eyelids were drooping as she stared at her food. I lifted her up and she immediately rested her head on my shoulder, her breathing slowing down as she started to fall asleep on my shoulder. I knew that she had to sleep in her own bed, but the selfish part of me wanted her to stay asleep I my arms forever.

Rosalie came into the room and smiled, seeing the sleeping girl in my arms. She gently took her from me and went upstairs, getting Bella ready for bed.

When I walked back into the living room, Jasper looked at me questioningly.

"What were you thinking about so hard out there?" He asked, from his place standing next to Alice. I smiled, going over to him.

"The day you and Alice joined the family." He smiled, pulling me into a hug.

 **Okay, chapter fourteen over. I liked writing about the joining of Alice and Jasper in this one. I don't know where exactly they joined, so I'm sorry if I got the location wrong. So, what did you think? I know this chapter didn't have anything big in it, just usual family life, but I liked writing it. Thank you for reading.**

 **-Bambie.**


	16. Good morning

**Chapter fifteen, good morning.**

 ** _Bella's point of view._**

The car started driving again. I started to cry immediately, since I knew what was going to happen. I squeezed my eyes shut before starting to cry. I heard the loud noises again and started screaming. I could feel something really cold on my head and around my arms, and muffled voices started to speak to me. I screamed louder, trying to get out of their grip, wriggling and squirming. The cold ropes wouldn't let go, which only made me cry harder.

My eyes shot open and I could see where I was. I was in my new room, and my new family was all around me. I looked up and Edward was holding me to him. I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my head in his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist as I continued to whimper.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay, we're here." Edward soothed, rubbing my back. Once I had stopped crying, I looked back at the family, to see where they all were. Rosalie was sat next to Edward, and it was her hands on my back, and not his. Emmett stood just behind the bed, next to Rosalie, looking at me like the others all were. Esme and Carlisle stood by my wardrobe, Esme in his arms. And, Alice and Jasper stood at the door, her tiny hand in his. Jasper looked sad again, and I didn't know why. I didn't like people being sad. I smiled weakly at him and he smiled back, pulling Alice to his side.

"Are you okay now?" Edward asked gently, looking down at me. I nodded my head, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Mhmm, I'm okay." I mumbled, resting my head on his chest.

Esme walked over and crouched down in front of me.

"Bella, honey, would you like anything for breakfast?" She asked gently, smiling at me. I thought for a moment, not really sure.

"Can I have some toast please?" I asked quietly. She nodded her head, smiling.

"Of course, I'll go and make it for you now." She stood back up and left the room, Carlisle following after her.

My tummy rumbled loudly, making me blush and look down. I could hear Emmett laughing, and that made me blush more.

"Aww, it's okay kiddo, happens to the best of us." Emmett smirked at me, making me smirk back. He walked over to us and took me out of Edward's arms, spinning me around a couple of times before holding me properly. I squealed, squeezing my eyes shut. This only made Emmett laugh harder.

"Don't make her sick, Emmett." Rosalie said gently, smiling at me. I smiled back, happy that my mommy was happy.

I looked over at Alice and she was staring at the ground, not looking anywhere else. I thought she had a headache, because when my mommy used to get them she looked at the floor a lot.

"Is Alice okay?" I asked quietly, incase she did have a headache. Jasper nodded his head, just as Alice looked up at me.

"I was just thinking." She said, before smiling. Edward mumbled something and shook his head.

The door opened and Esme came back in, still smiling like she always did.

"Bella, honey, your toast is done." She said, taking me from Emmett and carrying me downstairs, with everybody following behind us.

 ** _Rosalie's point of view._**

Bella sat on my lap in the living room as she munched happily on her toast. She had said how yummy it was over five times to Esme, and I just found it so cute.

When I had wanted children as a human, I had never realised how amazing it would feel. I always thought it was about the big moments, like their first word and first steps, but even with being with Bella for this short time, I can see that it's the little moments that are the most enjoyable.

Bella finished the last bit of her toast and smiled, handing Esme the plate.

"Thank you, mommy, it was really yummy." She said sweetly, smiling at Esme. Once Esme had come back from putting the plate away, the boys stood up.

"Bella, me, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle have to go out today, but we'll be back in time to put you to bed, okay?" Asked Edward. Bella frowned, shaking her head.

"Bella we have to. I'm sorry." Edward crouched down in front of us, and took Bella's little hands in his.

"Okay." She mumbled miserably. Edward kissed her on the head and gave her his famous crooked grin. All of the guys came and gave her a goodbye, before they all left. Alice grinned hugely, running over to us. Oh boy...

 **Chapter fifteen over. I'm so sorry it took so long to update, it was my sisters birthday yesterday so I was busy. The next couple of chapters will be with mostly the girls, so no Carlisle *gasp* no Emmett *gasp* no Edward *bigger gasp* and no Jasper *starts weeping*. So, what did you think of this chapter? Will the girls behave on their own? Is Bella having bad trouble with her nightmares? Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	17. The day with the girls, part one

**Chapter sixteen, the day with the girls, part one.**

 ** _Bella's point of view._**

Alice ran over to me really quickly and picked me up, spinning me around. I squealed, closing my eyes. Alice was always so energetic, and I liked her.

She whisked me upstairs and into my room really quickly, setting me down on the bed after. She sped over to the wardrobe after and started to quickly flick through all of the clothes there. After a minute or two, she ran over to me, a purple piece of material in her hand.

"I don't like it." I mumbled, tugging at the dress on me. Alice sighed, still playing with my hair.

"Bella it looks beautiful." She said, with a huge grin that I could as through the mirror. The scowl still kept its place on my face. She sighed, and once she had done with my hair, turned me to face her.

Rosalie stepped into the room and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Mommy, save me!" I whined, looking at her. She just chuckled.

"Bella, baby, you look beautiful." She said with a smile. I frowned. I thought mommy would've helped me.

I patted my head and it felt weird. It was really tight too.

"Bella it's a braid, it's meant to feel like that." Alice said, smiling at me.

"Come on, baby, lets go and get breakfast." Rosalie came and lifted me from the floor, and carried me downstairs where Esme was. I looked at what she was doing, and saw her flipping a pancake in the pan.

"Hi mommy." I said with a grin when Rosalie took me over. She turned to look at me and smiled, before looking at Rosalie like she was confused.

"Umm, Bella, can we ask you something?" Rosalie asked, looking at me. I nodded my head. Esme put the pancake on the plate, but turned to me without giving it to me.

"Bella, honey, you called both of us your mommy." Esme said gently. I nodded my head.

"Yeah." They still looked at me as if expecting another answer.

"Who is it, dear?" Esme leaned back on the counter as she looked at me. I smiled.

"Both of you are my mommys." I said with a smile. "I don't need just one, do I?"

 **I'm sorry for the really short chapter, I'm suffering from writers block, but I wanted to give you guys something. I won't ask for reviews in this one because it was really crappy and I'm sorry. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	18. Visions and phone calls

**Chapter seventeen, visions and phone calls.**

 ** _Alice's point of view._**

I smiled, watching them from the doorway. Bella was so sweet. I hadn't seen this coming, so it was just as surprising to me. Before any of them could say anything, I stepped closer into the room.

"No, bella, of course you don't need just one." I said with a light-hearted smile. She smiled at me. "You can have two mommies if you really wish." I smiled at her, causing Esme and Rosalie to give me warm smiles back. She wrapped her arms around both of her mommies necks and pulled them both in for a hug. I didn't need Jaspers ability to tell how happy Bella had made my adoptive mother and sister; The smiles on their faces showed it.

My eyes clouded over as I was abruptly pulled into a vision.

'Bella was laying in a scanning machine at Carlisle's hospital. She looked physically fine, but the fear on her face was evident. Edward, Carlisle, and Rosalie stood at the other end of the room, watching cautiously.

"Of course..." Carlisle mumbled to himself.'

I had gripped the counter so tightly it started to crack. I looked up at the other three in horror, not knowing what that vision had meant.

"Alice?" Asked Esme, gently. "Honey, what's wrong?" She let Rosalie hold Bella again, before she came over to me. I quickly whispered, too low for Bella to hear, what I had seen, making both Esme and Rosalie gasp. Bella looked up at Rosalie, not knowing why she gasped.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" She asked quietly, looking worried. Rosalie composed herself and smiled at her daughter.

"Nothing, baby, I just remembered something." Bella took the answer and nodded her head, smiling again.

"Kay." She mumbled, resting her head on Rosalie's shoulder.

I looked back at Esme, a panicked look on my face.

"Call Carlisle. Nothing's wrong at the moment, but just check." She said with a reassuring smile, before turning back to Bella and smiling. I sped out of the room and grabbed my cell, Carlisle had made us all get one for emergencies. I pressed speed dial and held the phone to my ear, pacing quickly around mine and Jasper's bedroom. Within a second, a beautiful honey voice was filling my ear.

"Alice, darlin'?" Jasper asked in his southern drawl, obviously concerned. We never called unless it was absolutely necessary, so he must've known it was important.

"Put Carlisle on the phone," I spoke quickly. "And make sure Edward isn't around." My pacing got quicker as I replayed the vision over and over in my mind, still unsure of what it meant.

"Alice what's going on?" His voice got more urgent, obviously annoyed that I wouldn't tell him first.

"I had a vision, and need to speak to Carlisle. Please, Jazz." I begged, needing to speak to him, since I didn't know when the vision was going to play out. I could hear him sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, one second." I could hear the wind rushing past the phone as he ran, before another gentle voice filled my ear.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Asked my adoptive father, concern just as prominent in his voice as it was in Jaspers.

"Are you away from Edward?" I asked worriedly, knowing that Edward couldn't find out.

"No, why?" He asked.

"I had a vision. Bella was sat in one of your scanners at the hospital and was scared. She didn't look hurt." I explained quickly, becoming a blur of colours as I paces extremely quickly.

"Is she okay now?" He asked. I nodded my head, even though he couldn't see me.

"Yeah...she's fine."

"We'll cut the hunt short and come home as soon as possible." Carlisle explained.

"Okay, thank you." The end dial cut off his goodbye, and I dropped the phone on my bed.

 **Okay, that was chapter seventeen finally for you. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy and have felt bad. It's been a week! So, what did you think? What do you think is wrong with Bella? Review and suggestions are much appreciated. Also, thank you for all of the people that have liked this story, I never thought it'd be this good. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie.**


	19. Home time

**Chapter eighteen, home time.**

 ** _Carlisle's point of view._**

I put the phone back in my pocket and looked over at Jasper. I knew he had been listening in.

"Yeah, we need to go." I said, walking over to him, my expression unreadable. He nodded his head and ran with me towards the others. We found Emmett first, tackling his fourth bear for the day.

"We need to go." Jasper said, getting his attention as we walked over to him. Emmett looked up, just as confused as I had been a couple minutes prior. He dropped the bear and walked over.

"Why? I just got another bear." He mumbled, making Jasper roll his eyes.

"It's Bella." He said. "Alice had a vision, and we need to go." Emmett nodded his head, his features serious as he ran over to us.

"Edward went north to get some mountain lions." Emmett pointed in the direction of a hill in the north.

"Just leave him, he shouldn't be long." I said, starting to run in the direction of the house, Emmett and Jasper on my tail.

 ** _Bella's point of view._**

I giggled again, watching the silly show on the television. I could hear a quiet chuckle from my mommy behind me. Esme was in the kitchen making me lunch, so Rosalie sat with me while I watched my show. The little yellow creature on the screen was so funny. Alice had gone upstairs a while ago, but my mommy had told me not to worry before she went into the kitchen. I rested my head back on Rosalie's chest and giggled again. Her arms were wrapped around my waist so I didn't fall off of her lap. I looked down at her arm and poked it, feeling how cold she was. Was she ill?

"Mommy, why are you so cold?" I asked, looking back to see her. She didn't say anything for a moment, like she didn't have an answer.

"I'm just a little cold, that's all." She said with a gentle smile. I nodded my head, not sure if she was lying or not. When I turned back to the TV, I giggled again, forgetting about the coldness of mommy's skin.

 ** _Alice's point of view._**

I had come downstairs after a while of searching the future. I hadn't found anything, so I knew it was no use staying upstairs much longer. I had crept back into the living room, hearing the quiet snores of my little sister. I smiled warmly at Rosalie, moving to sit next to her. It was a couple of minutes later that the scent filled my nose. I smiled in relief, getting up to go to the door. Jasper was there first, sweeping me in his arms and pressing a loving kiss to my lips. Carlisle and Emmett followed him, going to their significant others. Jasper pulled away and looked at me, his face concerned.

"Is she okay? Have you seen any more?" He asked, worry etched in his voice.

"She's fine, but I can't see anything more." I sighed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and walked with me deeper into the house. We walked into the living room and Jasper immediately winced, freezing at the door.

"Jazz?" I asked quietly so I didn't wake Bella.

"Her emotions are so strong." He whispered through gritted teeth.

"Something is wrong, very wrong." He hissed through his teeth. My eyes clouded over as I froze, being pulled into a vision.

'Carlisle was speaking to Bella in a doctors office, a scared expression on her face.

"Bella, we just need to check something. You might've been hurt in the crash." He explained.'

Jasper had taken my hands and was calling my name to grab my attention.

"Alice? What did you see?" He asked gently.

"Bella needs to go to the hospital." I whispered, looking over at the sleeping girl.

 **Hello, I know, finally the day has come where I update. I'm so so so so so sorry that I haven't in so long, I've been busy. Okay, nothing fun happens in this chapter, but it's just to set up the next few for me. Again, I'm sorry it's so late, I feel really bad that I've left you hanging for so long. So, what did you think? What's wrong with Bella? Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you for reading.**

 **-Bambie.**


	20. AN I'm sorry

**Hello everybody. No, sadly this is not another chapter. I know I haven't updated in ages, and I feel really bad, but I just don't have the time. I've been working on another Fanfiction recently and I've got the whole thing planned out, so I was writing that since I knew what I was doing. I do know what I'm doing on this one, but I've just been working extra hard on the other. Please stop leaving reviews telling me to update. I will when I can. Both _Little Bella_ and _Save me, save us_ will be updated when I can, and I'm sorry if that's a while away. Thank you for sticking with me, and also thanks for over 100 follows on _Little Bella._ Sorry about this, I will try to update both when I can. **

**-Bambie.**


	21. Secrets

**Chapter nineteen, secrets.**

 ** _Jasper's point of view._**

I stared at Bella with another wince, her fear starting to become too much.

"Jasper maybe you should step out for a second..." Esme offered, causing me to shake my head.

"No, it's okay." I insisted. I walked over to Bella and sat next to her, pulling her into my arms. The fear was overwhelming but I kept a hold on her, even when she whimpered.

"Shh..." I soothed, stroking her hair back gently, before keeping my hand on her head. I gently started to ease calmness into her mind, knowing it was best to do it gradually. Her whimpering started to quieten before it stopped fully, and her face lost all emotion. I sighed and moved my hand away, gently rocking her as she rested her head on my chest.

"This needs to stop, she can't keep having nightmares like this." Esme said gently from behind me. Alice came and sat next to me, gently taking her hair out from the braids they had been put in earlier, before combing through it with her fingers. I nodded my head, looking back at Esme.

"This is what the vision was about, then." I stated, looking back at Alice.

She thought for a second before nodding her head. "Yeah I guess so."

Bella started stirring again though it wasn't in an unpleasant way, just that she was waking up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me for a second with a hint of confusion, before she smiled.

"You're back!" She grinned, causing me to chuckle lightly.

"Yeah, darlin', I'm here." I said gently, continuing to rock her.

Her eyes finally darted around the remainder of the room and she smiled at everybody, though she felt a tinge of disappointment.

"Edward will be back soon, don't worry." I said gently, knowing what she was looking for. She nodded her head and leaned her head on my chest again, closing her eyes.

"We'll go to the hospital after child services has been." I heard Carlisle speaking quietly so Bella couldn't hear. "It's best to wait a day and see if it gets any worse." I nodded my head so he knew I heard, and grinned down at Bella.

"Come on, sleepy, no more sleeping today." I said with a chuckle. She shook her head and buried her face in my chest, gripping my shirt in a little first.

"No." She mumbled quietly. I looked up as Emmett approached and shook my head no, but he grinned at Bella anyways. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, causing her to scream in surprise.

"Hey squirt!" He yelled with a booming laugh, hanging her upside-down. Bella screamed again though it was mostly filled with laughter.

"Emmett put me down!" She squealed, laughing again. I couldn't help the giggles escaping my lips, her humour being quite much for me.

"Emmett stop." I chuckled, shaking my head. Emmett rolled his eyes and moved so he was holding her normally, her arms moving to wrap around his neck.

"Not funny!" She said, scowling at him, causing him to laugh. She did look quite cute.

Emmett just laughed at her and rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry." He said, giving her an innocent smile.

"I forgive you." She said softly, pulling him in a hug. I could feel everybody's admiration towards her and smiled along with everybody else.

"Edward will be back in ten minutes." Alice stated, looking over at me with a nervous look. I realised he would be mad and rolled my eyes, before looking back at Emmett and Bella. She stared at Alice with curiosity, her head tilted to the side slightly.

"What is it, Bella?" Alice asked, smiling at her littlest sibling.

"Why do you know things before they happen?" Everybody stared at Bella, not exactly sure what to say.

We knew she was a perceptive child, Carlisle had told us that since he had treated her a couple of times in the past, but we didn't know how perceptive she was. I had noticed her occasional questions throughout her stay.

 _Why are you so cold?_

 _Why are you so fast?_

 _Why do your eyes change colour?_

Alice seemed to go into another vision and she snapped back a moment later, her eyes fixed on Bella. She was concerned and worried, though there was also a hint of happiness there.

"Alice?" I asked softly, walking over to her.

 ** _Alice's point of view_**

 _Bella sat on the couch on Rosalie's lap, looking around at everybody in the room as they stared at her. Carlisle moved to crouch in front of her, his hands reaching out and gently taking hers. Edward was leaning against the doorframe, looking as mad as ever._

 _"Bella?" Carlisle asked softly, looking her in the eyes. "Before we adopt you...we need to tell you something. A big secret that you can't tell anybody. Can you keep it for us?"_

 _Bella grinned and nodded her head._

 _"Bella...we're vampires..."_

I snapped out of the vision and stared at Bella, confused as to why I hadn't seen her reaction. Jasper walked up to me and took my hand, getting my attention.

"Alice?" He asked gently, his golden eyes locking with mine.

"We're going to tell her. Tonight." I said, causing all eyes in the room to fall on me, the atmosphere turning an almost deadly silent.

 **Alright, I'm back! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I really wish I had but so much stuff has happened. Alright, so I have this back on track and I will try my hardest to update at least once a week. I know where I would like to go with the plot, though it will become more mapped out as I go along.**

 **At the moment, Bella will stay at her same age, but I will be doing a time skip soon, since I can't keep writing at the speed I am. Don't worry, anything important you won't miss.**

 **Also, location. I'm aware the Cullens can't stay in one place for a long time, so I have a couple of destinations I'd like to go with. London, or Denali. I'll let you choose, since this whole thing is for you.**

 **Okay, again, I'm so sorry it's been so long, but I'm going to write the next chapter right now. Also, sorry this one was so short, but I had to give you guys something. Thanks for staying with me and being patient, I really appreciate it.**

 **\- Bambie xx**


	22. Vampires

**Chapter twenty, vampires.**

 **Edward's point of view.**

I ran back to where Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett had been after getting a couple of mountain lions, though was stunned when I heard or smelt nothing. I growled in irritation as I realised they had left before me, knowing that I would be the last home to see Bella.

I followed the scents of the others and back towards the house and ran as fast as I could, wanting to get back to Bella as soon as possible.

Since Bella had arrived, I knew that she was special. From her blood being so potent to me, to her mind being blank. The urge to protect her was bigger, however. It was like she had locked my heart up and kept the key, meaning I was tethered to her.

When I reached the house about twenty minutes later, I could hear all their thoughts, every one including Bella in them.

I walked towards the front of the house and stepped inside, following the sounds to the living room.

Emmett stood with Bella in his arms, Rosalie next to him. Carlisle and Esme had claimed the loveseat together, while Jasper hid his arms around Alice, stood by the doorway.

Bella looked over at me as soon as I walked in and grinned, wriggling around in Emmett's arms to be put down. He chuckled and set her on the floor, before she came running towards me. I smiled at her and lifted her up before she fell, hugging her close to me.

"Hey Bella." I said, kissing her hair softly.

"I missed you." She mumbled, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck. I smiled and kisssd her cheek, before sitting on the couch and setting her on my lap. I looked at Jasper with slight annoyance, and he knew immediately what I was mad about.

 _Sorry, Edward. Alice needed me, and the others came._ He thought, causing me to roll my eyes and look back at the bundle of joy in my arms.

Bella touched my arm, before placing her hand on it, palm down. She stared at it before repeating the action on my other arm.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Cold." She mumbled, continuing to poke and prod my arm.

I stared at her for a second, as well as everybody else. Alice seemed to think of something that made my head snap back towards her.

"You want to tell her?" I hissed through my teeth, too quiet for Bella to hear.

"Edward, she has to know if she's going to live here." Carlisle said, causing my glare to switch to him.

"You either want her to stay or run away screaming. Make up your mind."

"Not if we break it to her gently." Esme's soft voice said from beside me.

"How do we break _this_ to her gently?" I asked, getting no answer from anybody else.

"Edward?" A soft voice called from my lap. I looked down at the angel in my lap and smiled, gently running through her hair with my fingers. "Why does nobody answer my questions?" She asked quietly, not wanting the others to hear, even though they all did.

 ** _Bella's point of view._**

"Why does nobody answer my questions?" I asked, looking up at him with a frown. I knew that when I asked questions they never were answered, and it made me sad. Did they not like me?

Rosalie stepped forward and took me from Edward, who got up from the couch and walked towards the door. I frowned and hugged my new mommy, resting my head on her shoulder. She sat down where Edward had been and hugged me.

"Mommy, I don't think he likes me anymore." I said, frowning. "Same as everybody else."

Rosalie looked at me and sighed, stroking my hair. "He does, baby. We all do. That's why we want to adopt you..." she said, smiling.

I looked up at her and smiled. "You do? I thought I was just staying."

She chuckled and nodded her head. "Yes, we want to keep you forever."

Carlisle stepped towards us and crouched before me, taking my hands in his.

"Bella? Before we adopt you...we need to tell you something. A big secret that you can't tell anybody. Can you keep it for us?" He asked.

I nodded my head and smiled at him, excited to see what the secret would be.

"Bella...we're vampires..."

I stared at him, before sitting forward and looking at his eyes. Golden. I pulled at his lip and looked in his mouth. No fangs. I pulled at his jumper and saw it was normal. No cape.

"But you don't look like vampires. Where are your fangs?" I asked, confused. He couldn't be a vampire, he was too nice. I looked around the room at everybody else, seeing that they looked nice too.

"Bella we are." Carlisle said, making me turn back to look at him.

"But you're all too nice." I said. He let out a small laugh, and stood up, taking me from Rosalie and walking outside with me.

"I'll show you." He said.

When we got outside, he sat me on the back step, before running really fast into the garden.

"Woah..." I whispered.

He then ran back towards me, giving me a nice smile. Before he could say something Emmett ran out from behind me, grinning.

"Emmett no." Carlisle said, looking at him angrily. I didn't know what was wrong but I just sat and watched.

Emmett walked towards the edge of the forest, and grabbed a branch of a tree, pulling it off of the tree and throwing it really far into the woods. I gasped and stared, a grin making its way onto my face.

"That's so cool!" I squealed as I stared at Emmett.

Carlisle moved to sit beside me, his hand on my back. "So, you're okay with it?" He asked.

I grinned at him and nodded my head. "Yeah, it's awesome." I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around him, his arms wrapping around me, too.

"So, would you like to become a part of our family?" He asked.

I nodded my head a lot, before hugging him tighter. "Yes please!"

He chuckled and nodded his head, moving me so I sat in his lap.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too, angel."

 **Okay, so I know I said once a week, but I just _had_ to post another chapter. This one was really fun to write. I had to think of how a little kid would think vampires looked like, and with Halloween coming up I guessed it would be like how the costumes looked. Anyways, was this one good? Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie xx.**


	23. Missing

**Chapter twenty one, missing.**

 ** _Esme's point of view._**

I had been dashing around the house since Bella fell asleep, getting ready for the visitor we would be having shortly. I had made sure everything was clean and safe, nothing dangerous that she could hurt herself on. Rosalie had joined me shortly after the first daylight broke through the clouds, wanting to make sure everything was perfect.

The boys had told us to stop, and that everything was fine, but we ignored them and carried on until there was nothing else to do.

I had volunteered to go and wake Bella up once we had finished, knowing she would just get scared if Emmett or Alice did.

As soon as the clock hit nine I had made my way into her bedroom, smiling when I saw her.

She looked so peaceful, so happy. Her brown hair had fanned out over her pillow, some covering the right side of her face. She clutched a small white rabbit in her arms, the same one she had when she had came into our family. Her body was almost completely hidden by the sheets, only her face and arms sticking out. On her face was a small smile, and it made me glad to know that she wasn't suffering.

I moved to sit on the side of her bed next to her, gently moving the strands of hair from her face.

"Bella, sweetie?" I asked quietly, cupping her cheek in my hand. "It's time to wake up now." She blinked a couple of times, rubbing her eyes with a tiny fist.

"Mommy?" She mumbled quietly, looking back up at me. She frowned after a second and seemed to spend a moment thinking, before tears came to her eyes.

"Honey what's wrong?" I asked gently, wiping her tears away with the pads of my thumbs.

"I miss my mommy!" She cried, more tears coming faster as she started to sob. I immediately pulled her into my arms and rocked her side to side, laying her so her head was on my shoulder, my arms holding the rest of her body as her chest pressed into my front.

"Bella calm down," I said quietly, stroking her head gently with my right hand. "Your parents are happy now, they're up in heaven. Heaven is a nice place that they can have fun in. And they won't always be gone, they're always with you." I whispered softly to her.

She sat back and looked at me, her lip still trembling. "W-where are they? I can't see them!" She almost started crying again, before I shushed her gently, rubbing her back instead of her hair. I shifted so she sat on my legs, one leg of hers either side of mine and her facing me.

"They're in here." I said, softly tapping where her heart would be.

She looked down at her chest, as if she were trying to see them, and frowned a moment after looking.

"They'll be with you in memory, and at heart. They'll always be looking over you, Bella. Even with you here, living with us. They'll be like guardian angles, keeping you safe from in heaven, where they're happy,"

Bella listened and seemed to accept my answer, before she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me softly.

"Promise?" She whispered quietly.

"I promise, darling."

 ** _Edward's point of view._**

I was out of my seat and heading towards the stairs as soon as I heard her start crying, though Alice beat me to it. She stood on the first step with her arms crossed over her chest, shaking her head.

"No, sit down. Esme has this." She said sternly.

"Alice it won't hurt just to-"

"Sit. Down." She interrupted, her gaze now a glare. I heard Jasper chuckling from across the room and shot him a glare of my own, before moving to sit in one of the armchairs.

After about half an hour, Esme returned with Bella in her arms. Bella's hair has been pulled into a loose plait, held together with a lavender ribbon. She wore a purple dress with white legging underneath, matching the white cardigan over the dress.

As soon as she was put on the floor she ran over to me, lifting her arms up to be lifted up. I chuckled under my breath and lifted her into my lap, her arms going around my neck as she hugged me tightly.

"Morning Bella." I mumbled, kissing her forehead gently.

"Morning!" She said, a big grin on her face.

Before she could say anything else, she was pulled out of my arms by my smallest sister, and spun around in a circle. A squeal escaped her as she started to giggle, wrapping her arms around Alice's neck so she didn't fall. After a second Alice stopped spinning her and held her properly, letting out a small laugh herself.

"Morning Bella!" She chimed, perching on the side of the couch, Bella sitting on her legs.

"Morning Alice." She giggled, a huge grin on her face as she looked around.

Carlisle stood up and walked over to Bella, crouching beside her so he'd be at her level.

"Bella?" He asked. "Today somebody is going to come and visit to make sure you can live here." He said.

Bella thought for a moment, before smiling and nodding her head. "Okay." She said, before gasping as an idea popped into her mind. "Can I show her my toys?!"

I started to laugh quietly as well as jasper and Carlisle.

"Yes you can show her your toys. And your room. And your clothes." He said, though Bella pulled a face at clothes. She leaned in towards Carlisle and cupped her hand behind his ear, before whispering to him.

"No not clothes, Alice will wanna play dolly with me again." She said, thinking nobody else could hear, though we all started laughing at her.

Bella blushed, realising she had been heard, and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Alice."

 **Alright chapter 21 is up. I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up, I've been busy and completely forgot. I've had the chapter written for a while, just not edited. I promise to try and make the updates more frequent, I'm not giving up on this. So, what did you think? Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Bambie. Xx**


	24. Sorry

Hiya! No, this isn't another update, and it is some bad news. I am extremely sorry that I haven't updated in a while. A lot of things have happened in my personal life recently, and I haven't had the time to update or add any more chapters. I'm extremely sorry to say, that this will be discontinued from this point forward. I don't know, maybe some time in the future I mag decide to update, but I am completely changing my account and will be trying to work on some other works that have taken centre stage in my mind. I am so sorry for those that have liked this work of mine, but it has fallen loose of my interests. I know how much some of you have enjoyed this, and it is saddening to tell you this, but ultimately it is my choice. All of you, feel free to write your own version of this, where you would have imagined it going. I would love to see that. But this chapter of my works is over for me, and I will be working on something else. I love you all, thank you for sticking with me for so long, I hope that you will stay by me for my new works in the very very near future. Once again I'm sorry, but this has been a long time coming.

-Bambie. Xx


End file.
